


Naughty

by Roseyful



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM elements, Collars, DJ and Eve are not really apart of the story, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, I am a degenerate, I hate myself /j, Kliff is hiding out in reader's apartment, Light BDSM, Nicknames, No minors please, Post Game, Smut, female dom, god this is such a crackish fic that turned into serious, just mentioned for the most part, male sub, no proofing we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseyful/pseuds/Roseyful
Summary: Kliff has been hiding in your apartment for the last couple of weeks since he almost destroyed the city. You were at work when he decided to send you a very certain message.As this is a mature fic, minors I ask do not read this work
Relationships: Kliff x reader (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Don't stop me NOWWWW  
> god this is the first smut I've actually posted and MMMMM degen right here, folks, I AM SCREAMING  
> I tried keeping this gender-neutral but eventually, it turned semi-fem focused and mmmm  
> this has been bought to you by your local nerd

He really hadn’t let up texting your phone all-day, your fingers drumming against the desk as you listened to the others in the room talk, chat and when about which way they wanted the collaboration to go. You’d expect for adults to be easy to work with, but alas they were too busy arguing amongst themselves to even consult themselves to the designer that sat across the table from them, but your mind was beginning to wander, eyes flicking between the phone, and then back to Eve and DJ, seeing them poke fingers at each other before you sighed, excusing yourself to a bathroom break, Eve waving her hand in acknowledgement as you made sure to shut the door behind you.

Artists, some of the worst kinds of people in your opinion, something that you and Kliff both had in common when it came to ideologies, but alas your job was to interact with them in order to try and pay the bills on time for the somewhat modest apartment you owned, but with now a second mouth to feed in the chaos, you had begun to work double-time in order to make ends meet and in return Kliff offered himself to do all the chores around the house in order to secure his place in the apartment. The last thing he wanted to do was end up in a prison block with a possible murderer for a roommate if he could help it. You could at least tolerate the man that almost blew up your home.

It was at least nice to have someone to talk to on the lonely nights you’d be drinking by yourself, busy with overtime work you barely got acknowledged for.

Locking the door behind you as you entered the stall, the lid was lowered before you sat on the toilet seat, the phone illuminating the room much more than the light did as you finally opened up the message, scanning over the message before your eyes widened. He’d found it.

‘I didn’t think I’d be getting involved with someone who keeps collars but no pets.’ He had written, the photo showing his hand dangling the studded collar by one finger, his body visible in the mirror behind his hand and dressed in the few sizes big clothes you had been able to snag for him; you didn’t think he’d bother to look under the coffee table when you had originally hidden it, but he probably had either knocked it out with the vacuum or moved the table in order to find it, and even then he’d have to open the box to still find it.

He must’ve also found the key as well. Pressing the top of your phone to your forehead, you let out a small groan of annoyance, knowing full well that he’d have a million questions about why you even owned it in the first place, why you even had one with a lead attachment too. At least it was the  _ only _ thing he had currently found so far, who knows what he’d react with if he had found the rest.

Though the colour really did look nice against his skin, what a shame it had been originally for someone else though, you really missed that puppy. Such a sweet and obedient little thing, very vocal as well to your touches, and was willing to take control when he wanted to, and only when you had allowed him. He had left to pursue greater things, and you did keep in touch with him, but it was boring without him around now.

‘That belongs to me, yes, but it was meant to be a gift for someone.’ Your fingers hesitated before you allowed yourself to click send, tapping the phone against your lips as you waited for him in case he decided to reply. You could already hear him in the back of your mind, taunting you for being so degenerate in that sickly charismatic voice, joking about putting it around your neck and making you bend a knee for once to please him, but instead, your throat only tightened, watching as the screen lit up in front of your eyes once more; he sent another photo.

Seeing him hold the collar was one thing, but seeing him wear it was another. He even had the name tag on, pressed against his where his Adams apple would be like you had always pictured it to look like against skin, the soft fur lining framing his neck and reminding you of how untouched it was, swallowing thickly at how his head was turned upwards in the photo just to show it off, the hint of a teasing smile in the photo being all you could see from his face before he continued on acting like the conversation was normal: ranting about being bored, about how nothing but the NSR was on the television, asking you if you could pick up certain groceries for him, it just went on and on, but you weren’t focused on what was on the screen.

That damn collar against his throat was seared into your memory, every time you blinked it being the only thing you saw behind closed eyelids. That man knew what he was doing, you swore of it, hands clammy and shaky as you typed and retyped over and over, leg bouncing as you tried to form the right words. It had been so long since you’d been in your dom space that you almost seemed to forget how to; this was Kliff, your roommate, the person you were hiding, what if he freaked out over your thoughts about him just from him putting on a collar.

‘Hey, you ok there? Is the master of the house spacing out?’ 

That line broke you, you almost felt like your eyes glazed over as your fingers raced around the keyboard, the collar moving to the background of your mind as you typed. ‘You still have that collar on, right?’ Wetting your lips with your tongue, Kliff’s typing paused, then started, then paused, the little bubble being the only thing that kept you notified that Kliff hadn’t run off just yet, the bubble appearing once more before your eyes lit up.

‘Yes, why? It is really comfortable.’ Good, it didn’t seem to be tight around his neck in the picture, you just wanted to make sure. You knew that the bathroom wasn’t used by anyone other than yourself, being the only bathroom that was tucked away so far from the main part of the building and being so close to your office, it was at least safe enough to put your idea into action. 

And so you called him.

And he picked up.

“Whoa, whoa, aren’t you at-.”

“Quiet now, puppy.” Your voice wasn’t the usual annoyed one that always seemed to come out around Kliff, it was quiet, it was firm, it was something you hadn’t heard in a while. And it still seemed to have its charm as the voice on the other side quietened down. “Good puppy, who’s my good boy?”

“What’s the meaning of- Where did this come from?” Kliff’s voice came out rushed, a bit frantic, the shuffling of fabric on the other line being heard as you listened to his breathing; slightly raised, but nothing unusual, though his breathing was a bit heavier than usual. “Listen, doll, I’m all about the nicknames, but is there something I should know?” You shuddered slightly in your spot, the chills going down to the tips of your toes and back as you listened to his voice.

“Putting on that collar means that you’re under my control, you have it on, you’re  _ my _ puppy for now.” You explained, shuffling back slightly until your back met the wall, resting your head against cool tile as you listened to Kliff gape like a fish out of water, though his breathing seemed to shudder a bit as he did so, your fingers tracing shapes onto your skin through your pants. “I’m surprised you didn’t put two and two together, puppy,” rolling the nickname on your tongue, you gave a slight chuckle, “taming naughty things is my favourite pass time.”

“ _ Naughty?! _ I’m your roommate!”

“And also a wanted criminal of the city,” you reminded him, “and my maid, and now currently, my puppy. If you want to stay my puppy, let me know now, and I’ll inform you of where to leave the collar and-”

“He-Hey! Wait a moment, what if I like the collar?” Hook, line, and sinker. Kliff had taken the bait, your fingers pausing for a moment before gripping the fabric, balling it up in your hands as you hummed. He already sounded like he was fitting the roll quite nicely, his breathing already ragged through the speaker as he talked to you.

You were going to enjoy taming this one.

“Well, a good boy gets to wear his collar, a good boy gets to get all the love and attention from his master, a good boy gets to have all the pleasure he wants.” You listed each of these facts, making sure to emphasize that you wanted a good boy, not a naughty boy, not a bratty boy, a good boy. “A good boy gets to cum.”

“ _ Shit _ .” Your eyebrows rose up slightly at the sound of a curse leaving through the phone, shuffling from the other side being the only thing you heard for a moment before your phone buzzed, pulling it away from your ear as you glanced at the photo that was sent.

And how delicious that looked. Kliff with his cheeks red, sitting on the ground in front of the guest bedroom’s sliding mirror doors. The collar was still on, but his hair was a mess, his blue eyes almost seeming to stare through your soul in the photo. “I didn’t think you’d get me this riled up with only a few words.” You didn’t think so either, as even through the baggy bands and t-shirt, it seemed that he had already grown somewhat hard just from your teasing alone.

“I didn’t need to ask you, puppy,” you pressed the phone back to your face as you spoke, “already such a good boy, aren’t you? You wish that I was there, don’t you, to stroke and pat your pretty hair? I bet you would love it.” Kliff’s breathing let you know you were doing everything right, you were riling him up well. Clicking your tongue, your voice came out almost sickly sweet, “Don’t touch yourself just yet. Strip your lower half.”

Kliff’s side made an audible noise of dropping onto something soft, listening to fabric rustle and most likely discarded to another point in the room, your phone buzzing in your hand as he sent you another picture. “Shit, you’re cute like this…” You muttered, seeing his semi dazed look, his legs spread and almost  _ presenting _ himself to the camera, obviously being shaky as the photo came out blurry, though coming out of your dom space for a moment, you gulped.

He really was attractive in a very Kliff way, you had to admit, but even then safety was on your mind, “you have something to lubricate with, right? I think I lent you some moisturiser and-.”

“I want you here,  _ please _ , Kliff will be a good boy, he wants you here.” Holy shit, he was deep into that sub-space, your mouth becoming dry at that moment as you gulped, fingers trembling as you clutched your pants leg.

It wasn’t like Eve and DJ would get to a conclusion any time soon. You could always spare leaving work early.

“Be on my bed, on your knees, I’ll be there soon to look after my puppy.”


End file.
